For the Sake of the Clan
by ArtisticWriter'sBlock
Summary: Cause the side branch died along with Neji. Cause the main branch still needed/requested protection. Cause even as Hokage, Naruto couldn't change the Hyuga clan. Cause you don't just change years of tradition. Hinata, Hyuga clan, some NaruHina, OCs, angst.


**For the Sake of the Clan**

**A/N: **I'm in a rut, you see. I have a love-hate relationship with writing, and a love-hate relationship with Naruto. Though very happy with my OTP, NaruHina (cheers) being canon since November I still have a distaste for the ending. Being on Tumblr does that to you. What I very much wish was that the family layout (or something like that) was different. You see for me Naruto and Hinata have 5 children, and honestly they still do in my eyes. Screw canon. I'm keeping Bolt and Himawari and am just adding my other characters; twins Akari and Akihiko, and Keiko.

**About the family: **As you all know Bolt is the oldest, Himawari is a year younger than Bolt, Akari and Akihiko are 2 years younger than Himawari, and Keiko is 2 years younger than the twins. I refer to them as the Hyuga-Uzumaki family cause I like the idea of children from mixed clans taking on both clan names. Think of it as a way of them acknowledging both sides of the family.

**Overview:** This fics focuses on the Hyuga clan. Cause the way I see things, the clan wasn't fixed. I mean Kishi blatantly ignored them and that sucks soooo very much. The twins are the only children Naruto and Hinata have with the Byakugan, and because of this the Hyuga gets involved wanting on of them to be a new vessel for the side branch. And this does not sit well with the Hyuga-Uzumaki family.

* * *

Hinata wasn't going to allow it. There was no way she would and the mere fact they asked her was a slap in the face.

"We put this off long enough" one of the council members said referring to how it was custom for the seal to be put on the child at 3 years of age or sometimes 4. The twins were both now 7.

"It's for the sake of the clan" another member had said.

She knew that, more than anything. And she knew about the vulnerability of the Byakugan seal and how it was in fact essential to have a side branch. Her role as a member in the Hyuga council, aside her father and sister, said 'this was necessary. It was for the sake of the clan'

But, her role as a mother said, no screamed, otherwise. It viciously argued with her leader side, the side that took years to develop. Years of breaking out of timidness that she had as a child and in her early teen years. Years of working her way up the ladder, cause even as the heiress being deemed a failure brought your status down and it took years just to be able to get to a point of being called on when she raised her hands. This side, in her adult life should've been stronger than any other side of her, but it wasn't.

She was a mother before anything else. And what kind of mother would she be if she allowed this, of all things, to happen to her children.

Had they forgotten about Neji? How he had hated the main branch and wanted them destroyed, especially her. And now they were asking her to have one of her children be a vessel to restart the side branch.

Hizashi had hated her father cause being born second meant he didn't have as much privilege as his brother and that he was cursed to bear the seal. Hizashi hated her cause being part of the side branch meant that his son, Neji, though stronger and smarter than her could never live up to his full potential and would be forced to take care of her and the main branch like a servant. Neji had hated her cause he saw her as too weak to be apart of the main branch, a branch that at birth he was deemed lower than.

She couldn't put her children through that.

Hinata left the meeting in a hurry. She was so mad, it hurt. Maybe Naruto could do something. How she hoped Naruto could do something.

Naruto was just as mad. He had tried numerous times to pass a law against this, the words he said to Neji about changing the Hyuga never changing. But each law got vetoed before anything could happen.

Shikamaru had said he was too lenient, if he just passed the law without asking the people about it than it would be all said and done.

Hinata did her best to keep this away from everyone else, but with the her normally bright personality deteriorating from stress, it wasn't soon before the children found out.

Bolt was the first to ask what was going on. He asked Naruto, seeing that bringing the subject up with his mother was a big no cause of the stress it was causing her.

"In the Hyuga clan, they're divided into two sections. The Main branch and the Side branch", Naruto told everything from memory of what Neji had told him when they had fought, along with what he learned from Hinata.

"What branch are we from" Himawari asked.

Naruto took a slow gulp "we, well technically were apart of the Main branch by marriage" he paused "you know cause I married your mother and you guys are our children." Something told him they all already knew the concept but still, he felt the need to explain that.

"So how does that effect us?" Bolt asked after the whole explanation.

"Well it doesn't effect us" Naruto said this well gesturing just the three of them "it effects the twins."

Now Himawari was worried "what do you mean it affects the twins? What's going to happen to them?"

"One of them will be made to wear the cursed seal, cause they both have the Byakugan the Hyuga clan sees it as necessary that one of them have the seal and be strictly assigned to protecting the other." He had told them earlier about, well what he knew about, the cursed seal and the brain-killing technique

"Is that why mom's so upset" Bolt said softly.

Naruto nodded his yes.

For 5 months Hinata fought with the clan. Debate after debate. They called her selfish, she stopped allowing the children over to visit. By now her family was pretty much distant from the clan.

The 5 months were just horrible on Hinata.

"Please try to understand" Hiashi said catching her walking aimlessly around the compound. Hinata hadn't put much thought into it before, but he didn't say much during the meetings. He was almost like how she was when she was younger, just sitting there with her head lower listening but not saying anything.

"Father" she started up before being cut off

"Please" Hiashi took a slow breath, "forgive..." his voice was cracking, "me" he rushed off in a hurry.

When trying to reach an agreement and can't, what do you do? You do the most civilized thing and vote. So that's what they did, voted on whether they should restart the side branch using one of the twins.

It was unanimous. Hinata stood no chance. Every single council member voted against her, even her own sister who as head of the clan vote finalized the whole ordeal.

Next week was the appointed time. With loss of vote Hinata also lost her say in the matter. The twins would have to stay for that week until the ceremony.

* * *

A/N: This was about as angst-y as I could possible write anything with Hinata in it. But you have to understand where she's coming from. Next chapter I will introduce the twins from things like looks, personalities, skills, etc.


End file.
